The present invention generally relates to fluid filtering and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for removing contaminants from a container having petroleum based fluids therein, through a process of circulating, heating and filtering such fluids outside of the container.
In the past, automotive engineers and technicians have been among the many people to recognize the need for an ability to flush contaminants from fluid containing enclosures or systems. One example of such a fluid containing system is a transmission/transmission cooler system in which transmission fluid therein is normally cooled during operation of a vehicle by passing the transmission fluid through the transmission cooler. Such systems frequently contain tiny metal shavings resulting from wear of internal parts. It is desirable to provide an effective way to remove such metal shavings and other contaminants from the system without the need for completely dismantling the transmission and cooling system.
Systems for extracting transmission fluid from the system, then heating it and circulating this fluid through an external filter to thereby flush out contaminants from the transmission and cooling system, have enjoyed considerable success in the past. However, these systems have had several drawbacks. For example, it often takes an extended period of time to heat the fluid to a sufficiently elevated temperature to maximize the removal of contaminants and sediment. This limits the usefulness of such systems, especially for use on vehicles which are generally in revenue generating service. Another problem has often been an undesirable odor which results from circulating heated fluid through a filter. Finally, these systems have often required considerable attention by a trained operator during performance of the flushing operations.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatuses for flushing contaminants from a fluid container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide enhanced ability to clean contaminants and sediment from a fluid container.
It is a feature of the present invention to include reverse flow switching mechanism in a contaminant flushing apparatus of the present invention.
It is an advantage of the present invention to reduce the effort and complexity involved in reversing a flow direction during the flushing process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for increased in-field utilization of a flushing system.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a fluid aeration mechanism for reducing the requisite heating time for the fluid.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide for reduced heating times and, therefore, reduce the overall time required to perform the flushing operation and thereby increase the overall in-field utilization of the flushing equipment of the present invention.
It is yet another object of the present invention to reduce undesirable odors emanating from the flushing equipment.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to include a filtering mechanism which results in reduced vaporization of oil passing therethrough.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to reduce the undesirable odors associated with vaporization and evaporation of heated petroleum fluids.
The present invention is an improved method and apparatus for removing contaminants from a container having fluids and contaminants therein which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d operation in the sense that manual manipulation of swapping of hoses between the flushing equipment and the fluid container is eliminated. Instead, this is now accomplished automatically inside the flushing equipment. Additionally, the invention is carried out in an xe2x80x9codorlessxe2x80x9d system in the sense that much of the undesirable odor of vaporized heated petroleum fluids is reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a method and apparatus for flushing contaminants from a fluid container comprising a pump, a fluid heater, and apparatus for injecting air into the fluid.
In an alternate embodiment, the present invention includes a pump, a heater, and a flow direction switching mechanism for reversing the flow of fluid through a container having contaminants therein.
In yet another alternate embodiment, the present invention includes a pump, a heater, and a filter apparatus which is configured to reduce vaporization of heated oil passing therethrough.